Sm4sh: The Repossession of Earth
by Aurora Flamea
Summary: In Smash 4, the characters take on the most dangerous villains of all time. They must take on possibly their most epic adventure they ever had.
1. Chapter 1: Evil Begins

On one shining day, in the Smash Arena, Mario, Link, Kirby and Pikachu are battling it out with one another. While on the sidelines, Peach, Zelda and Palutena are watching intently to see who would win.

Link swings his Master Sword at Mario, but he swiftly dodges it. Pikachu blasts a thunderbolt at Kirby, hitting him but not doing much damage. The three princesses clap and smile.

Meanwhile, in the abyss of nothingness, the Master Hand is watching and planning to release the most devastating villains in gaming history. He rips several holes in the darkness, releasing the criminals.

From the Zelda universe, Majora and Calamity Ganon appear from the void.

From the Metroid universe, Ridley comes and screams at the top of his lungs.

From the Earthbound universe, out comes Giygas, who screams and floats in the blackness.

And from the Kirby universe, Star Dream.

Master Hand directs the enemies that the misson is simple: Destroy all civilians and reclaim Earth for their own. They all agree and head out to the separate parts of the world.

Back in the arena, Mario had won the battle and received the trophies of Link, Pikachu and Kirby. When suddenly, Pac-Man, Sonic and Mega Man jump in and start battling. And the fight is on!

And again, Mario emerges victorious. Peach smiles at him and the other two cheer on. But above them all, they all look up to see a red and black cloud swarming its way towards them. Pikachu fires a thunderbolt at it... but nothing changes.

Calamity Ganon appears from the ominous cloud, flying down violently dropping malice everywhere, and swooping the three princesses up and taking them away up into the cloud. Everyone but Link is hit, for he used the Hylia Shield to dodge the fall of the poisonous liquid. He jumped up in the air firing ancient arrows at the Calamity, but nothing worked. The princesses were gone.

Mario told Kirby to urgently gather the other characters as fast as he could. And he did so, puffing as fast as he could off to Bayonetta's realm.

_

Bayonetta was busy of her own fighting off demons, until Kirby puffed into her line of sight.

"Kirby? What are you doing here? You never travel this far, you should be off playing with those colorful friends of yours," she hissed. Kirby was breathing hard, he had never flew that far and fast before. Kirby explained to her what had happened, and Bayonetta was shocked.

"Can't believe that happened. Of course I'll be willing to help, on one condition... I get to do my objectives MY WAY and that way only." Kirby nodded in understanding. He certainly didn't want to upset her.

Suddenly, The Umbra Clock Tower came alive, and the two-headed dragon began attacking Kirby and Bayonetta. Kirby questioned why it was attacking, and the witch had no answer. The dragon slammed the floor they stood on and it fell apart into a thousand pieces. Bayonetta and Kirby fell into the abyss, but at the last moment, they were saved by Star Fox.

Kirby cheered with happiness and hugged Falco and Fox, making them lose grip on controls and spinning the aircraft out of control.

"Kirby!" yelled Falco. The puffball let go and sighed. They regained control, while Bayonetta patted Kirby on the back comfortably.

Kirby explained to them what had happened in the arena, and the characters all agreed to help. So off they flew, to alert the other characters.

_

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were too busy eating bananas to pay attention to what was happening in the world. The small monkey playfully threw a banana peel over the giant ape, who quickly knocked it away.

Ridley was softly making his way towards them, planning on destroying the two animals. But Donkey Kong could hear footsteps coming their way and alerted Diddy Kong to stay aware.

Suddenly, Ridley ripped up two trees from their roots and began to smash it onto the apes. But Donkey Kong's strong reflexes saved them both. He grabbed the trees, held them in each hand, charged up the attack and slammed them into the alien being. Such force caused the forest to tremble and rocks to crack apart.

Ridley was no more. Donkey Kong gave a cocky laugh, and Diddy threw a banana peel onto Ridley, who lay lifeless. He disintegrated and the trophy of Ridley formed.

Star Fox's airship floated up and Bayonetta and Kirby emerged from it.

"I see you've already met one enemy. Good for claiming it's disgusting trophy. But we have bigger problems to attend to presently now," announced the witch. Kirby explained and surely enough, the apes agreed and boarded the ship.

_

Rosalina and Luma were flying gracefully through the galaxy. Not a care in the world, Rosalina looked into space, stars twinkled in her eyes as she smiled. She looked back behind her and saw the Star Fox airship rocketing towards her. She rapidly moved out of the way.

It slowed down to a halt and opened the door. Bayonetta motioned for her to come inside. She did so and entered.

"Hello. The world is under siege. And we need your help," Bayonetta explained.

Rosalina looked at her Luma, deeply concerned.

"Of course. Anything I can do to aid in the fight, I'll do it," she said. Fox suddenly spoke up, "Guys, we're hitting some strange magnetic field."

" ** _Poyo!"_** screamed Kirby, pointing to a giant structure in the distance, the one and only... Star Dream.

_

 ** _Part 2 coming soon! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2: Zelda's Plan

Star Dream floated there in the distance, intimidating the crew members. And frightening Kirby. Bayonetta squinted her eyes to try to see the machine.

"That piece of junk poses a threat?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Kirby nodded. Fox assured the crew, "Don't worry, our space lasers are incredibly destructive. It'll take that machine out in no time!" Fox and Falco prepared and positioned the spacecraft for the eminent blast. Kirby waited anxiously for Star Dream to attack them. He waited... and waited... and... waited. He didn't understand why it wasn't attacking.

The spacecraft was almost in position, readying to fire. Suddenly, the moment Kirby was waiting for, Star Dream fired a holographic H at the craft, hitting the right wing.

"We've been hit! Fire the arsenal!" commanded Fox. The spacecraft fired double lasers at the giant pillars, which fell on top of the main control unit. A third laser was fired at the main section, and it fell. But not before the machine went biserk and fired all it's holographic lasers, spelling out the word, **'HALTMAN'**.

The letter A hit the side Kirby was in, and knocked him into space. He went flying towards the machine, which was rocketing machinery parts in every direction. And Kirby noticed a body laying out in the debris. He recognized it as Haltman.

He floated out towards him. And began to _cry_. All the characters except Fox, who had to maintain the craft, went out to hug and comfort the cute puffball.

"If you don't want all your other friends to end up like this, we need to go. **Now** ," affirmed Bayonetta in a stern tone. Kirby nodded and entered back into the spacecraft. And they headed toward to recruit Samus.

_

Back in the Smash Arena, Mario and the others were busy battling yet another enemy. Petey Piranha, Metal Sonic and Yellow Devil. Mario blasted fireballs from his hands, hitting Petey and the Yellow Devil. Mega Man blasted upward hitting all enemies, killing the ravaging plant. Revealing it's trophy. The fire blast devastated Metal Sonic, destroying it to pieces. And the Yellow Devil melted away.

"That was way harder than necessary," snorted Sonic. Mario pointed to the ominous cloud above which contained Calamity Ganon and the girls. They had to get up there. But how?

Meanwhile, up inside the cloud, waited a giant spaceship, holding the princesses and the goddess hostage in cages made of malice. Bowser and his son walked in to check on the hostages.

"Let us go! You know you're not gonna get away with this. And even if you do, you know very well that Master Hand is just using you all for his dirty jobs. He's going to destroy **all** of us, if we don't stop him first!" asserted Zelda, staring directly into their eyes.

Bowser and Bowser Jr exchanged glances. Knowing she was right. They agreed to help, and Bowser called the Koopalings to unlock the girls from their cages. Now, they must find a way to escape the grip of Calamity Ganon.

"Link can help. He needs to acquire the Bow of Light and I can hold off the Calamity, giving him time to fire at his weakest points," explained Zelda. "It's in Hyrule Castle." Bowser stated that the castle is overtaken by Giygas. And Zelda choked at those words.

_

Samus noticed something was off in her lab. She walked down the hall to the main lab, which is where the alarm sirens were going off. She stood behind the corner, peeked in and saw a strange machine with a boy inside it.

"Too bad my suit is being repaired," she mumbled to herself ever so softly. She ran inside, firing her gun shocking the machine. She kept shooting hoping it would shut down, but suddenly, tiny robots in the shapes of the boy shot out and started running towards Samus. She shot all of them, blowing up in her face.

She whipped the machine with her golden lasso, destroying it's main unit. Shutting it down. She breathed deeply in and out.

"Samus!" yelled a familiar voice. She looked toward the lab entrance, and saw Bayonetta, Kirby, Fox and Falco, Rosalina and Luma, and Donkey and Diddy Kong.

"What are you all doing here? I'm rather busy at the moment," grunted Samus.

"I'm pretty positive that our problems are bigger. We need your help," said Bayonetta.

"Lay it on me then, and don't waste my time," hissed Samus.

Mewtwo foresaw what was happening in the Smash Arena, and couldn't believe what had become of his acquaintances. He gathered Lucario and headed for the arena.

While, Shulk was busy fighting Metalface once again. Using his Monado Arts, he could easily dodge and attack him.

"Feel the Monado power!" Shulk yelled.

"I'll get you one day, Monado boy! You'll wait and see!" Metalface screamed as he exploded and faded away. When suddenly, he saw a vision. The Smash Arena had been attacked and Peach, Zelda and Palutena have been captured. He grabbed his sword and ran toward the arena to help his friends.

Mewtwo was able to understand Zelda's thoughts and plans about the Bow of Light being in Hyrule Castle. So he used his telekinesis to send Link a thought.

 _"Go to Hyrule Castle and defeat Giygas, and retrieve the Bow of Light from Zelda's room."_

In the Smash Arena, Link recieved a sudden thought. Without question, he walked away from the group. Mario saw him heading away and asked why. Link didn't answer and kept walking... walking toward Hyrule Castle.

 ** _Chapter 3 soon! :D_**


	3. Chapter 3: Link's Quest

Mewtwo, Lucario and Shulk arrived at the Smash Arena. Mario described to them what was occuring.

"Sounds awful. We should recruit every character in the Smash universe. We'll obviously be needing their assistance," Shulk suggested.

"Kirby is already on that case. He'll be a while," replied Sonic. Pikachu ran over to Mewtwo and Lucario and hugged them, but Mewtwo teleported away.

"I don't do hugs," he said firmly, glaring at the little yellow mouse. Lucario happily hugged Pikachu, making his little crooked tail wag.

"Well what do we do in the meantime? Stand around here like idiots? We have to aid in some way!" yelled Shulk. "And can we penetrate that cloud?" Mario shook his head doubtfully. He didn't have any idea at what to do until Kirby returned.

"Guys! I saw what happened! I hope I can be of some assistance," shouted Pit as he flew down and landed in the arena. The other characters were thrilled to see him, since he could fly.

Pit was ordered to fly up into the cloud and see if he could penetrate it in any way. So he did. He flew up into the red-ish, black cloud and discovered the ship sitting there in midair.

"Lady Palutena!" he called, but no answer was heard. Suddenly, Calamity Ganon swarmed around in Pit's direction and exploded him in poisonous malice, taking away much of his health. He fell back down to the ground...

_

Ike watched from his watchtower, it was getting late and the moon was beginning to draw closer and closer. Which was... odd. Ike alerted his fellow warriors to investigate down below, because there was a stange being dancing around.

Corrin, Roy, Marth, Robin, Lucina and Ike went down below the castle to the stranger. He was wearing a strange mask, and the moon was coming closer.

"Hey! You! Stop there! What are you doing?" yelled Lucina, pointing to the stranger. He turned around, and stared at the warriors. He began dancing more intense and the moon moved faster toward the Earth.

"That's it! Attack!" shouted Roy, running toward Skull Kid. Marth, Ike and Lucina drew their swords and ran toward him. Corrin transformed into his water dragon form and attacked.

Lucina's sword scraped the mask, changing nothing. Skull Kid still danced, drawing the moon even closer. Suddenly Ike grabbed the mask-wielding person and jumped up into the air.

"PRAISE... AETHER!!" he screamed as slashed and attacked the being, scoring multiple hits. Destroying him. He disintegrated and revealed his trophy.

The moon returned to its rightful place in the galaxy.

"I think we need to check up in the Smash Arena. I sense something may be wrong," said Corrin, still in the dragon form. All warriors nodded and headed that way.

_

Link continued walking toward Hyrule. By himself. Without explaining to anyone why he was going or where he was headed. There were no birds. No sounds. Complete silence. Guessing even the animals ran away from the grave threat.

"Wah haha!" yelled a voice in the distance. Link stopped dead in his tracks. Searching all over in sight for the source of the noise. He looked and saw Wario, hiding behind a tree.

He had a weapon in his hands, he recognized it as the weapon that turns characters into trophies. Link took his Master Sword in hand, and grabbed his Hylia Shield. And prepared for a difficult fight. But, Wario tripped, falling and dropping the weapon, as it hit the ground it hit the button and turned himself into a trophy!

Link couldn't help but giggle and think, "What an idiot!" he put his weapons back away and continued on with his quest.

He continued to walk. As he did, he bumped into a character with an impressively large sword. _Cloud._

"Oh excuse me," said Cloud. Link said nothing, and kept walking. Curious, Cloud followed. "Where are you going?" Again, Link said nothing. "You don't say much. Well since there is so much chaos going on, I'm supposing you're headed toward that large castle in the distance surrounded by red mist," Cloud stated.

Link nodded.

"In that case, I'm coming along with you. You'll probably need the assistance of my Buster Sword." Link looked back at his Master Sword... It was nothing but a knife compared to Cloud's weapon. Nonetheless he had a mission to complete.


	4. Chapter 4: Retrieving the Bow of Light

Bowser and his son escorted the hostages toward the nearest exit.

"Just as I thought. Malice is covering the entire ship," stated Zelda. "Now we must let Link know when to fire the bow when it's in his possession." Palutena, using telekinesis, sent a psychic thought down to Pit telling him what to tell Link whenever he may return.

"Message sent," she said.

"Good. Now... we wait," replied Zelda with a sigh.

Calamity Ganon then felt enraged and fired malice all over the planet, hitting every universe. This wasn't turning out well.

_

Link stood in front of Hyrule Castle. Staring in silence at the red mist swarming around the castle.

"We're not going to accomplish anything just standing here. Come on!" asserted Cloud, walking into the castle town. Link walked in front, since he knew the way around the castle obviously.

Suddenly, the two warriors heard screaming coming from the sanctum, the top of the castle. They exchanged glances and started running faster toward the peak.

They made it to the balcony and looked inside. There, was a horrifying being of smoke holding two characters. Ness and Lucas. They didn't seem to be moving.

"From what those two boys have mentioned to me... the only way to defeat that monstrosity is to overwhelm it with positivity," muttered Cloud, trembling in fear. "We need a highly thought out plan," suggested Cloud. Suddenly Link dashed on into the sanctum and screaming and pulling out his Master Sword and Hylia Shield.

"Or we could just run in there crazy and thoughtless, that works too," Cloud sassed as he ran inside. Giygas snarled and hissed and he saw the two sword-wielders. Lucas and Ness were completely white. Drained of their energy. The sinister being emitted a shockwave, hurdling toward them. Link protected himself with the shield, and Cloud dodged it.

Zelda's room was located just below the sanctum. Giygas had to be defeated first, or indeed hell would be unleashed. Link fired a beam from his sword, hitting the mist in the center.

"Remember what I said! He can only be defeated by positivity!" yelled Cloud.

Suddenly, Charizard stormed in, carrying Jigglypuff on his back. He let lose a firey hurricane of flamethrower, hitting Giygas everywhere.

"Careful you flying lizard! You'll burn Ness and Lucas!" scolded Cloud. Jigglypuff's cuteness overwhelmed Giygas, destroying him. She smiled and just stayed herself. Giygas couldn't contain himself, he slowly exploded and faded away. Leaving his trophy.

Lucas and Ness lie on the floor, motionless. The characters all walked over to them and watched. Link pulled out a fairy from his inventory, and it healed them both. They both awoken. They exchanged glances and looked up at the others.

"Glad you're ok," sighed Cloud, out of breath.

Link hurried and ran to Zelda's room. He looked all over, and saw... there above the mantle, the Bow of Light. It was cold, but felt perfect in his hands. It also came with unlimited light arrows, so that was great. He gathered the others and scurried back to the arena.

_

Dr. Mario and Wii Fit Trainer tended to Pit's injuries. They were slightly minor, only a few scrapes and lacerations.

"It was foolish of me to fly up there without being aware of my surroundings," he scolded himself.

"No. It was our fault for not giving you all the details," replied Shulk.

Finally, the Arwings landed. Samus, Donkey and Diddy Kong, Fox, Falco, Rosalina and Luma, Bayonetta and Kirby exited from it.

"Where's the other characters?" questioned Sonic.

"You really think we could fit fifteen more characters in that spacecraft? No. They should come in their own time. Pretty sure there's not one person on this planet that hasn't heard what's going on," snapped Bayonetta as she walked toward Mario.

Mario was standing next to his brother, Luigi. Consoling each other.

"Have you figured out what's gonna happen?" asked Bayonetta. Mario shook his head.

"I recieved a thought from Lady Palutena saying that we should wait until Link returns with the Bow of Light, and then princess Zelda will reveal Calamity Ganon's weak points. And that's when we fire the arrows," explained Pit.

Everything was beginning to make sense. Finally.

_

Olimar was directing his horde of pikmin toward a pink pellet. He threw his winged pikmin on it and they immediately began attacking. It fell to the ground and they carried it back to the onion. The little flying pikmin made happy, cheery noises, proud of themselves that they successfully carried a task.

Suddenly a giant Bulborb came out of the bushes, and started attacking the onion. **That can't happen.** If the onion gets destroyed, no more of that pikmin can reproduce. Olimar began throwing red pikmin, the strongest fighters, at the creature. The beat their heads against the Bulborb.

3 pikmin tragically passed in the fight, but the Bulborb was defeated. That's never happened before, an ememy attacking the onion. That made Olimar think that something was amiss in the Smash Arena. He gathered his best pikmin, boarded the rocket and flew to the arena.

_

Little did the brawlers back in the Smash Arena know, that Rayquaza and Darkrai were quickly heading toward them, ready to fulfill their true purpose...


	5. Chapter 5: The Fall of Calamity Ganon

All characters had returned to the arena, as well as Olimar. Who had explained about the Bulborb attack. Little Mac and Ryu had arrived also. Mewtwo sent a psychic message to Palutena.

"Link has the Bow of Light! Unleash the weak points Zelda!" said Palutena, and sure enough, Zelda did so. Using her magic she exposed Calamity Ganon's weak points. Pit grabbed Link and flew up to around Calamity Ganon. Link spotted the glowing circles and shot them with the light arrows.

Calamity Ganon roared with extreme rage and started swarming faster around the ship.

"I can't fly that fast!" huffed Pit, in pain.

"But I can!" yelled a dark figure as he flew down and grabbed Link. Dark Pit flew much faster than Pit and was able to keep up with Ganon. Link shot the final spots...

Calamity Ganon screamed, knowing he was defeated, as he fell to the ground, smashing and exploding malice everywhere down below. But, who lie there in the rubble, none other than, Ganondorf. The characters on the ground all ran over to him and stared. Ganondorf glared at them all with anger. He stood up, and walked away, defeated.

Zelda quickly disguised herself as Shiek, and she and the girls escaped with Pit and Dark Pit carrying them down. All the characters rejoiced and hugged, knowing that the war was finally over. Or so they thought.

Meanwhile, Bowser was grabbing his trophy gun, preparing to go out and capture the remaining characters left in the world. He still had a job to do, he wanted Earth for himself. Though, his young son, didn't want it to end that way. He didn't want all the other characters to die. Then battling wouldn't be any fun anymore.

So he decided to ditch his prideful father and _help_ the protagonists...

_

Sorry it's so short ;-; but chapter 6 is soon!


	6. Chapter 6: To The Subspace

"Dad, I'm not helping you," asserted Jr. His father looked directly in his eyes, clearly furious. "I'm going against you. I don't want to be a villainous antagonist. Who is all the time getting beat up and defeated. Evil never wins," he said again. Bowser huffed, tiny flames coming out of his nose. He stomped off, and jumped out of the airship.

Bowser Jr used the emergency escape hatch and glided down to the arena.

_

In Dreamland, King Dedede was ordering his Waddle Dees to bring him meals.

"More! And none of that yucky stuff you all always bring me!" he commanded to a Waddle Dee. The little servant rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. King Dedede was too busy chowing down on food. Suddenly, the little Waddle Dee who had just left, slammed down on the long table, in front of the king.

He looked up and saw Wario eating the meals at the far end.

"What do you think you're doing?" King Dedede hissed. Wario continued to eat. King Dedede arose from his seat, walked over to Wario and stared at his weapon. Then, King Dedede smashed his hammer against Wario, pounding him against the wall. The king grabbed the gun and used it on Wario, once again turning him into a trophy. Dedede smashed it afterwards, with a cocky grin on his face.

"That's what ya get for messin' with the **KING**."

_

Meanwhile, while all the other characters were celebrating their victory with a free for all... Bowser was off traveling to all the other universes to trophy-fy the remaining characters.

Poor Yoshi didn't see it coming, as a giant arrow shot through him, instantly trophyizing him. Bowser loomed over the cute figure, and chuckled evily. He went all over the world... **_Boom! Boom! BOOM!_**

Bowser shot several unsuspecting characters: Mr GameWatch, Toon Link and ROB. He had no mercy. He wanted the world for himself, he wanted Mario and them to indeed suffer agonizingly. He gathered his haul of trophies and headed off to the Subspace.

While Master Hand was watching Rayquaza and Darkrai head toward Dreamland, filled with anger. Until Bowser came in from the background. Master Hand motioned toward the bag, and the dragon spilled it's contents: Yoshi, Toon Link, Mr GameWatch, ROB, Duck Hunt Dog, Greninja, Captain Falcon, and Villager.

Master Hand was pleased with the work. He locked the frozen characters in an inescapable cage. And obvisouly since the other characters tresured these ones, Mario and the others will come to Master Hand and Bowser. Bowser's work was completed, now all they had to do was wait...

_

Meanwhile, back in the arena, the fighters were all busy battling Rayquaza and Darkrai who had just arrived and caused chaos. Lucina jumped up into the air, wielding her sword and jabbed it into the mighty sky high pokémon's skull. Instantly killing it, revealing it's trophy.

"You can never defeat me," she scolded.

Darkrai unleashed it's signature move, Dark Void, causing all the characters to fall into a deep sleep. Then its ability, Bad Dreams, took over and damaged them even more. Their damage percentage kept increasing, still fast asleep.

Suddenly, the arena became black. Even Darkrai couldn't see a thing. A single swipe of a golden sword, downed the pitch-black Pokémon. And all the characters awoke.

"Meta Knight?" muttered Shulk. Kirby leaped with joy and ran over to hug his friend. Meta Knight gladly hugged back.

Mario pointed up to the sky, referring to the Subspace. Meta Knight knew exactly how to get up there. Suddenly, the legendary Halberd rose up from below the stadium. Kirby had a proud, and cocky expression as he watched the amazing craft hover in the air with ease.

All the characters boarded, with Meta Knight in command.

"I understand that we have a another goal to fulfill," Sonic snorted.

"Yes, since those bosses we faced a while ago appeared, obvisouly Master Hand still hasn't given up," Bayonetta growled. Mewtwo spoke up, "This reminds me of every other battle we've faced as one formidable team. We always end up on top."

"What if we have to face Master Core?...or worse?!" stuttered Zelda.

"Nothing can destroy us. Have you met us? We defeated huge armies of evil robots and Tabuu! Come on, we are unstoppable!" Sonic cheered. "Well maybe not _all_ of us." Bayonetta huffed at that remark.

"I can do anything you all can do," she hissed. All characters chuckled as the air craft stopped at Dreamland to pick up King Dedede. Then they continued on their journey.

_

They made it up to the mysterious Subspace. Everything was a dark, eerie purple and strange electricity. They all stood on a nearby ledge, staring off into the distance. The camera went through the right and showcased every character. All confident and ready to save the world. Pikachu jolted electricity from his red sacs on his cheeks, ready to fight and protect his fellow battlers.

Charizard blew flames from his nose, over one thousand degrees hot. Lucario's paws glowed with aura and Mewtwo has mentally preparing himself for his psychic powers. His hands glowing purple. This is the day... the day they save the world.


	7. Chapter Seven: A Sacrifice and Heroes

Bowser alerted Master Hand that our fearless heroes had arrived to his dominion. He commanded Bowser to go 'greet' them.

"Bowser's coming this way! Prepare yourselves!" asserted Ike, holding his sword menacingly. Bayonetta pulled out her weapons, as Ness and Lucas psyched themselves up. Donkey and Diddy Kong butted their heads together. And Lucina just rolled her eyes at the two apes.

Bowser ran toward them rapidly, pulling out the trophy gun, preparing to shoot as many fighters as he possibly could. He shot arrows toward Palutena, but she dodged it by teleporting away.

He shot more at Ness and Lucas, but they created powerful force fields to protect themselves.

"Why don't you use a force field on _all_ of us?!" yelled Cloud, swiftly dodging an arrow. And at that, the two boys motioned Mewtwo to come over and help create a giant field of telekinectic force to protect them all.

More arrows were shot toward princess Zelda, but Link quickly protected her from them, counter-attacking with the shield.

Mewtwo quickly used his psychic power to create a small field around Ness, Lucas and him. Then, in a rush, they gained more momentum and added to the field. Surrounding all the characters. They were indeed struggling to hold it all together. Mewtwo could feel it weakening, and he saw Bowser had noticed the weakness as well and had Ness and Lucas in his sights.

The field died, and Bowser immediately shot an arrow toward the young boys.

" ** _No_**!" screamed the psychic Pokémon as he pushed them out of the way, sacrificing himself. He was hit. And turned into a trophy...

Bowser grabbed the figured and stored it in his bag. Ness and Lucas exchanged glances. Feeling horrible.

" _He saved us_ ," thought Lucas. While Corrin was quickly getting furious, as he transforms into his water dragon form. He exploded in screams, running toward Bowser, who had originally betrayed Zelda, Peach and Palutena.

_

The two stood facing each other, fairly distanced away. Bowser readyed his gun, Corrin blasted a scalding hot shot of water at the weapon, blowing it out of his claws. It landed away, but Roy and Marth crushed it with their swords.

Bowser looked back at Corrin, who was slowly walking toward him. Corrin snarled and growled, hissing with anger. Bowser grunted, blowing small flames from his nostrils. Charizard was on standby in case things went awry.

Suddenly, Bowser shot a blast of fire at Corrin who, at the same time, shot a blast of water at him. Both elements cancelled each other out, and died out.

"You don't belong here..." Corrin cursed, slashing his claws at Bowser's eye. "The only way is to be one of us..." he said again, scraping his cheek. "Would you rather be a villian, who's name will always be hated..." Corrin scratched Bowser's other eye.

"Or a legend who's name will always be remembered and always loved...?" Corrin did a final scrape, causing Bowser to fall back. He stood over top of him, staring down.

"Take these words to heart. And think hard about your decision, and that you've thought it out with the utmost precaution." Corrin waited patiently for the answer. Finally, Bowser nodded. He wanted to be a hero... and join his son. Not fight _against_ him. Corrin returned to normal form, and held out a hand, helping Bowser up.

"Good choice. Now you can be legendary and be remembered for eternity. And for the actions you will take today... to save the world," Corrin added, smiling.

Bowser smiled as well, and then lead the way to Master Hand.

_

Master Hand was agonizingly furious, Bowser had betrayed him. Now he must deal with the heroes himself... along with some special assistance.

"Awfully silent," muttered Bayonetta. Then, out of the darkness, Master Hand appeared along with Galactic Nova. Kirby shivered, knowing how powerful he was. Meta Knight and King Dedede patted him on the back, consoling him. And that made the little pink puffball feel better.


	8. Final Chapter: Saving the World

"Give us back our friends!" shouted Shulk at Master Hand who floated effortlessly in the air.

"The time for fighting is over... now is the time for death," Master Hand muttered. That word sent chills downdown Meta Knight's back.

"We have to defeat Star Dream Soul. If not our world as we know it... will be gone. We will all die. And evil will take over the known existence," explained Meta Knight. But no plan was formed as Bayonetta suddenly cast a time halting spell, saving Lucas, Kirby and Bowser.

"Go. Now! Do your best! I'll hold time for as long as I possibly can." commanded Bayonetta. Kirby used his hammer and pounded against Star Dream Soul, Bowser shot flames at both enemies while Lucas commanded rays of psychic auras to attack everything, doing mounds of devastating damage.

The time spell wore off. Master Hand and Star Dream Soul felt the damage that was done to them. Ness and Lucas continued to attack with pyschic energy. Link and Zelda shot arrows of light at Star Dream Soul, while Shulk used to his Monado Arts to forsee an attack from Master Hand and easily dodge it. Suddenly, Star Dream Soul was beginning to count down from five.

"Oh no!" shouted Meta Knight. Kirby quickly sliced his sword on Star Dream Soul, but it didn't seem to do anything different.

"We're not making any progress..." sighed Corrin in his dragon form. "The world's gonna die..."

"Heads up!" shouting Bayonetta, stopping time once again, saving the same three characters. Bowser grabbed Master Hand from the air, and threw him at Star Dream Soul. Who was stopped when he counted down to 0. Bayonetta continued time and all the fighters ducked for cover. Star Dream Soul malfunctioned and self destructed. Destroying Master Hand as well.

"We did it!" cheered Corrin. All the characters danced around and laughed and cheered with joy, thinking they did their job. Mario held up his hand... it wasn't over. The area became a black. So dark that even shadows were afraid.

"Master Core! Run!!" Sonic shouted, running away. But fast enough, Lucina grabbed the back of his hair.

"You're running away? What is wrong with you?! We have a job to do and we need everyone to do their task. Don't be coward, I never thought of you that way Sonic," she hissed. Sonic returned.

They all looked up and saw five swords swarming around them.

"Prepare to die!" screamed Roy as he set his flameblade on fire and attacked the swords. They hurriedly and rapidly attacked him, overwhelming him, giving him no time to counterattack.

The swords swiped the stage, wiping off all the characters. They all screamed in unison, and they all made it back on stage. All attacking in their own unique way. Pikachu called down lightning, shocking the enemy, giving the swordsman to attack quickly.

Lucario smelt a familiar smell, he followed it off the stage and saw nothing but a tan colored box. He still smelled it, it was a very strong aroma. Then suddenly, Lucario ducked down, to avoid being struck with a grenade that came from under the box. It traveled over to the enemy.

"Grenade! Watch out!" Lucario called. It exploded, dealing massive damage to Master Core. Lucario lifted the box up, revealing a familiar face. Snake.

Snake jumped up and ran over to the now Dark mist beast that was chomping away at the stage. Lucario joined in the fight to battle alongside his old teammate.

"Told ya I'd be back," Snake said. Grenades and blue auras scattered the stage, all working together to defeat this powerful enemy. The beast chomped at the stage, damaging Marth and Wii Fit Trainer. Zelda and Palutena quickly healed their injuries.

"All together now!" yelled Zelda, emitting a powerful glow as she released her true power. The beast was defeated. And finally, the final stage, dark clones of the characters appeared on the stage. And the battle was on.

Snake and Sonic worked together to beat their clones. Sonic kicked and twirled. Snake punched and fired blasts of firepower. Charizard landed on top of his clone, and he let lose his flamethrower. Burning the clone over three thousand degrees.

_

Bowser Jr. was overtaken by his clone, it was too strong. Then Bowser saved him, burning and stomping on the clone.

"Thanks dad." Bowser smiled, and continued to fight.

Marth and Lucina stood back to back, guarding each other. With a single swipe of his sword, Marth attacked the clones head... decapitating it.

"Wow Marth, didn't know you were so... vile," sneered Lucina. Little by little, the clones were destroyed and the final phase was over. An orb suddenly floated down toward the stage and landed.

"Attack!" shouted Lucina and they all did. The orb busted and flew to the right and exploded.

_

What was revealed, was breathtaking. The world was back. They stood in front of the ocean and watched a magnificent sunset. It was wonderfully relaxing. And all the trophized characters returned. Pikachu, missing his friend, ran over and hugged Mewtwo tightly. This time, Mewtwo happily hugged, with a tear rolling down his face. Lucario, Jigglypuff, Charizard and Greninja joined in.

"We did it... I honestly can't believe it," muttered Corrin.

"Believe it. We're an amazing team afterall," Ike replied, putting his arm on Corrin's shoulder.

"Yeah... Yeah that's a fact," smiled Corrin. King Dedede graciously and tightly hugged Meta Knight and Kirby.

"Woah calm down your majesty!" Meta Knight said, gasping for air.

"Just so happy to see you all again! Now we can have a big feast!" King Dedede laughed.

Kirby noticed Bayonetta sitting on the ledge alone. He wondered over to her and sat down.

"Shouldn't you be with your friends?" she asked, in a hateful tone. Kirby pointed to her. "I'm your... friend?" Kirby nodded and hugged her. Bayonetta jolted, it was rather odd for someone to give _her_ a hug. But nonetheless, she happily hugged him back.

"You're alright you puffball. Glad I got to be with you through this heart pounding adventure," she smiled. Kirby beamed with happiness. Bayonetta picked him up and stared at him.

"You're pretty adorable," she laughed and hugged him one final time. Then they sat and watched the sunset over the endlesa ocean.

 _They were finally home._


End file.
